Turn Down For What
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina and Emma resume their drinking at Granny's.


"Now where were we?" Emma graciously took Regina's coat as they re-entered Granny's and hung it on the rack. They wordlessly filed to the same stools they had previously occupied before the little field trip to the manor.

"I believe you were about to buy me several shots, Emma," Regina's eyes were tired, but her smile was still radiant.

"Let's just start with one and see where things go."

Regina subtly stroked Emma's hand. She whispered, "Oh, I'm not going to be content with just one tonight."

Emma squirmed on her barstool, and a blush rose on her cheeks. Regina always made her nervous. "Okay, then…let's do this."

The first round was delivered and they clinked glasses sharing eye contact and drank. Immediately, Emma called for a second round. The second drink went down slightly smoother and Regina felt herself calm down as a peaceful sense of relaxation started to encompass her. Her cheeks brightened to a rosy shade as her smile never faltered.

Emma was starting to feel a buzz; the tequila was much stronger than Hook's homemade rum she had indulged in earlier in the day. That was just a celebratory shot. Now she was in it to win it.

"You know, Regina…you looked pretty hot as the Evil Queen the other night," Emma held up shot number three, and they nodded to one another and tossed it back, "Thought you should know."

Regina let out a low chuckle at the memory, it was such a strange sensation to remember acting that way, but the passion and motivation behind her evilness had dissolved. "Wherever did you come up with the brilliant idea that my magic would free you of those hideous ribbons?"

"I figured it wouldn't be too hard to make you hate me," Emma was smiling, her arms folded on the counter in front of her as she shrugged passively to Regina, but a look of hurt crossed her features.

Regina clasped her hands and looked at the ceiling, letting out a little hiss of displeasure, "you could have given me a dozen roses and I would have hated you in that moment. I actually blamed you for me locking me in my own vault."

"It's the life of the savior…" Emma shrugged slightly and called for round four.

Regina reminisced for a moment, but then a look of question clouded over her face. She was getting more inebriated and random thoughts were sliding around in her mind. The alcohol made her bolder, "But…why did you try to make me envious of you and Hook? Why would I care about you and the pirate?"

"Oh…um…." The blonde froze as she searched for an answer. "Well, just…cause…you know. It worked didn't it?" Emma tried to deflect. It seemed obvious at the time as to why she would throw her sorta boyfriend in Regina's face.

Seemingly satisfied with her half –answer, or not wanting to dig further, Regina rested her elbow on the counter and cupped her own chin. She toyed with the empty shot glass and became lost in her thoughts, "This is not the first time we've shared a drink, you and I."

"Hmm, the night we first met and Henry brought me home…I mean, to you. Your damn cider caused me to take out the Storybrooke 'get the hell out of town' sign," Emma rapped her fingers on the counter and erupted in a fit of giggles.

Regina snorted and her shoulders shook as she tried to contain her own laughter, "Seems like so long ago…doesn't it? Good times."

They laughed their way through a fifth shot and that's when Emma got antsy. "I bet I'm a better shot than you at darts."

Seeing as there wasn't much in the way of entertainment at Granny's, Emma hopped off her stool and took Regina's hand. "You know I can catch a flaming arrow shot from a cross bow, right?"

"I know," Emma was resolute as she picked up three darts and took aim. All three hit the bull's eye effortlessly. "But let's see how good you are after five drinks."

Regina rolled her eyes, smirking with confidence. Emma took her darts from the board and handed them to Regina. "It's on."

Regina wavered a bit, her face scrunching adorably in concentration. She focused on the bulls-eye and let loose. "Bulls eye! Never underestimate me, dear."

"Okay, okay," Emma threw her hands up in surrender. "If you can hit the bull's eye with those other two darts…I will…I will…answer any question you want to me. Honestly."

Regina swallowed and licked her lips. She looked between Emma and the board, "So you're challenging me to a bet. And what if I don't hit the bull's eye? What do I have to do for you?"

"If you miss, you owe me a kiss," Emma said in a singsong voice, and then she realized what she was asking and her smile fell. She clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. "I mean you don't-"

"Deal," Regina held her hand to shake and seal the bet. Emma took it grudgingly. She added with utter most confidence, "I'm **not** going to miss."

Emma was wringing her hands in nervousness, and what troubled her drunken mind was that she wasn't sure if she wanted Regina to hit it or not. The confusion swirled even as Regina artfully tossed her second dart and hit the bull's eye dead on.

The scattered few remaining patrons that made up the Granny's late crowd had definitely been aware of the Emma and Regina's presence, but now they were closing in and taking an interest in the little bet between the two.

"One to go," Regina sneered at the dart board and lined up her shot, she tossed the dart and it flew through the air and landed in the wall to the far left of the board. "Hey, that was rigged. Something screwed up my shot!"

Emma sidled up to her, a grin on her face as she peered into Regina's glossy eyes. "A bet is a bet and _you _just lost."

Regina feigned indignation; she curled her fists into balls and huffed angrily. Emma noticed their gathering audience and suddenly felt shy. "Maybe I'll cash in on the bet later…when there aren't so many people around?"

"I want a rematch!" Regina was pouting, her bottom lip thrust out and she looked so damned adorable Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

"Last call!"

"Already?" Emma whined, though her head was starting to throb and exhaustion was creeping in.

"I know, we didn't even have a chance to dance topless on the counter," Regina chuckled and then hiccupped. Emma patted her on the back softly looking concerned.

"I should see you home…" Emma gathered their jackets from the coat rack and held out Regina's coat so she could slip into it.

Regina rolled her eyes, and stepped away from the closeness of the other woman. She looked over her shoulder and her lips curled into a smile, "If you insist…"

They headed out the door, with Regina walking slightly ahead. The cool wind felt divine on her overheated cheeks. They stayed companionably silent on the walk, but as they drew closer to Regina's house Emma started to feel a bit nervous.

"You know, Elsa taught me a song. Wanna hear it?"

"Not particularly, but I'm sure I'm about to," Regina said with indifference, but the delighted smile on her lips betrayed her.

Emma jogged out in front of her and punched out her fist dramatically, "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold me back anymore!"

Regina laughed as Emma put on an exuberant and passionate little show for the benefit of the deserted streets of Storybrooke. They approached Regina's house, and silently walked up the path.

"Well, I hope you feel a bit better…thanks for drinking with me."

"Emma, uh…"

"I know, you don't have to give me a kiss…I was just being—"

"Shut up," Regina growled, grabbing the lapels of her leather jacket and tugging her close. "I always honor my bets."

Regina moved in, glancing at Emma's mouth before she gently placed her lips in a whisper of kiss against hers. Emma kissed back with a bit more force than she intended. Regina stroked Emma's neck and wrapped her hand up in her hair as the kiss deepened. Her heart was racing as Emma swiped her tongue over Regina's lips and she opened her mouth allowing entrance. They broke apart as a moan ripped from Regina's throat and they rested their foreheads together.

"Come inside," Regina whispered with a hint of a demand and a lot of promise.


End file.
